


Dominate Me

by varisaura



Series: Immortalis [1]
Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Foreplay, I'm so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varisaura/pseuds/varisaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dominate me, Kyo. Dominate the unstable soul which lies beneath me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominate Me

**Author's Note:**

> An extract translated from my Kyo/Ruki collection ❤.

Your hot and tapered hands are open as a fan, and caress my chest, my back, and get up to my buttocks. There's not an inch of me that you haven't seen yet. I smile, and I go back at looking at your concentrated expression, apotheosis of sensuality.

My skin is burning, it's heated, and you can feel it. 

Touch me, Kyo. I don't care if we'll get burnt together.

Your crevice-like sharp eye lines are ideally going through the entire length of my body. You're thinking about the fact that you've never seen anything as beautiful like this, aren't you, Kyo? I happen to bite my own lip, symptom that I can no longer wait, I want to be taken by you, right now. 

Look at me, Kyo. Please, don't ever look away from me.

You get nearer to me, not giving up on my gaze, and you pose your lips on mine. You've never kissed me like that, as far as I can remember. Your roughness, your passion, your desire. I've never felt so overwhelmed in such a full kiss. Now you break the kiss that split my mind into two, and you trace lines with your tongue on my neck with unexpected urge.

You dash on me as if I was the most exquisite meat, the most desired prey. Is it true that I am for you, Kyo? You're biting my nipple, you're sucking on it, and you lift your gaze not to lose my lewd expression. 

\- Ahh... - I moan. I can feel your eyes piercing my whole figure. You're going down, always lower, and I feel your hot and wet tongue now on my groin, now at my opening. I whimper again, and I feel your lips soften in a smile. 

Kiss me Kyo, I've never felt you so near me as in this moment. 

Our sweaty bodies interlace on the plum-colored sheets of our bed, our mouths unite in a messy skirmish with no winners, nor losers, our breaths melt in each other. My eyes are closed, but behind my closed eyelids I can almost see you, I can almost perceive the palpable arousal of your body. 

Dominate me, Kyo. Dominate the unstable soul which lies beneath me. 

My voice is free when you put your lips away from me, your hot and sticky fingers are dilating me, and although my eyes are open now, I can't see straight.

I'm moaning with no limits, and I know it's making you crazy. I'm now used to your way of fucking me, but you always show something different and extremely erotic. You unexpectedly thrust your three fingers deep inside me, and I scream so loud I can feel shivers down your body. Do you like seeing me like this?

Listen to me, Kyo. Listen to me while I scream your name in the grip of the pleasure that is submerging me. 

I can only feel some of your breaths near my body. Right now, I can focus on your figure that is preparing me. Your fingers inside me dance messily and confusedly, while you are locked on my body with pure lust in your eyes.

I want you too, you know? I love you, Kyo. 

I can feel the tip of your erection pushing on my entrance, while even my breath stops with my mind, here, now, with you.


End file.
